A New Beginning
by smuttylove
Summary: Sequel to A Dark Truth.


A/N: Yeah, I'm doing it. For those of you who are probably against this, you don't have to read and you can stick to the ending of 'A Dark Truth' but honestly as much as it sucked to drag that story out and finish it, I felt like something died when I ended it. Lol I'm not even kidding. That story made me so happy and well, I don't feel like Link and Dark's story was quite over. So here is the sequel to 'A Dark Truth'. I'm posting this as a new chapter to get the attention of people who would want to read and I'll put the same chapter in the separate story as well. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

Prologue

Scars… Both of them covered in so many scars. Every mark was a painful reminder of the battles and struggles they endured from their endeavors in Hyrule. It was time for a change, time to move on. Their journey had not ended when they returned to the past, where there was power there was always someone trying to take it. The world is a vast place and where there is light there is always dark. Ganondorf had been defeated, but that did not mean that there were not others attempting the same task of taking over the land. None were as successful as the dark lord, but there were still enough evils to keep the young men around for a few more years.

However, now it was time to leave this place and start a new life, a life free from others' dependence and the responsibility of a kingdom. They simply needed a break. There was also something they were looking for, an irreplaceable friend that had disappeared with the damned future.

"It's going to be different…" Link muttered, gazing into the setting sun, an array of oranges and reds peeking out from behind the hills. He shifted in the grass, resting his head against the bark of a tree. _Their_ tree. On _their_ island. At _their_ lake.

"Different isn't always a bad thing." A dark headed boy replied, resting his bare feet in the swaying water, chilled from the approaching winter. He turned back to gaze at his forest green clad partner, flashing his a toothy smile, his ruby eyes sparkling as always. His counterpart returned the grin and began to pointlessly kick tufts of grass with his foot.

"I suppose not… I'll miss this place. Our place."

"There are more lakes."

"Not like this one."

"We can always make new memories."

Link sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready. The thought of leaving Zelda alone, left an empty feeling in his gut and caused his heart to ache, but he couldn't baby her forever. It wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself now. She had strengthened her army and Sheik would be here in case a situation arose that she could not handle herself. However, the feeling of being needed always gave Link a sense of comfort and warmth.

"She'll be fine." Dark said after a moment of silence. He always knew what he was thinking.

Dark pulled his feet out of the water, allowing them to dry before slipping on his socks and his boots.

"Are you ready?" He asked while situating his sword and shield. Link looked up to him in surprise.

"Right now?!" He replied a bit bewildered.

"Is there a right time?" Dark retorted shrugging his shoulders before walking over to Epona.

"W-Well shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone?" Link asked standing to his feet and brushing himself off. He couldn't hide the panic slipping through his voice. This was it, they were really leaving.

Dark's eyebrows rose in sympathy, "Do you really think it's necessary? It isn't if they haven't suspected it."

Link started to fiddle with his thumbs like a small child, it was odd to Dark that Link still had his child-like mannerisms. This time he had the years to grow up.

Link had always seemed stuck in the past, both emotionally and physically. Dark had a few inches on Link and a five o'clock shadow that never seemed to disappear despite his relentless shaving. Link however, still looked like a boy. Dark would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see Link back into his adult masculine body; however, it looked like he'd have a year or two to go before he reached that point. He was tall but a bit lanky, with shaggy hair that dropped to his shoulders. Every now and then he'd grow a peach fuzz moustache but it quickly disappeared before Dark had a chance to make fun of it. Nonetheless, Dark found his friend beautiful as always and didn't find his lack in development a problem.

Dark began placing things into the packs attached to Epona's saddle before noticing the feeling of penetrating sapphire eyes gazing at him from behind. He turned to face Link, cocking his head to the side as if to ask, 'what.'

"D-Dark?" Link mumbled before looking downward and gathering his things from the ground, "…Do…"

"Do I what?"

"Do you think we're going to find her?"

Dark laughed and gave him a devious smirk, "I can only hope not…"

Link couldn't help but smile. He strode towards Dark, who then placed a his index finger, clothed in a black glove underneath his chin, "Everything is going to be fine."

He pulled the blonde closer, placing a gentle kiss to his soft lips.

* * *

"Are you sure this was a good idea?..." Link gulped looking around at his surroundings. The air was thick and humid with a hint of trepidation lurking in the atmosphere.

"I didn't say it was a good idea, I said this is where we might find the brat." Dark scoffed lightly kicking Epona in the side to get her pace going a bit faster.

"I don't think I've ever been this far…" Link continued, tightening his grip around Dark's waist. He shuddered nervously, his heart beat quickening with Epona's step, "I thought there were only so many ways through these woods and they usually just take you back to Kokiri forest…"

"Well, that's why they're called the Lost Woods aren't they Link?" Dark muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He was growing a bit irritated by Link's sudden fear of something he'd spent nearly his entire childhood exploring.

"I think we should turn back." Link stated shortly with sudden seriousness. He had an unnerving feeling he couldn't help but suppress.

"Link, would you stop your damn bitching already? I've heard enough! I swear I never thought I'd hear the Hero of fucking time sound like such a goddesses damned puss-…HEY!" Dark screamed.

Epona reared up suddenly, frightened by a sudden flash of two orbs fluttering around her face. She began to buck and jerk around abruptly causing the two young men to topple on top of each other to the ground, clonking heads and falling unconscious.

Link was engulfed in darkness, pain raging through his bruised skull. He could hear muffled voices and the soft toots of what sounded like his ocarina. He tried to shake himself out of it, to wake himself up but his attempts failed. As if sent from the Goddesses themselves, Link could see a distant light. It was glowing a faint yellow and approached him slowly. Link couldn't tell if he was dreaming or awake but the small character came closer and closer. The light radiating from the figure made him feel warm and comforted. He could feel himself smile but knew he had to be in a deep slumber. He reached out his arm to touch it but it was as if he couldn't reach. Just when he was about to give up the small orb zipped past his face and shouted in his ear, "HEY! LISTEN!"

Link shot up from his sleep and shook his head quickly as if to rid his head of the pain and the ringing coursing through his ears. He looked around frantically and noticed Dark still passed out next to him, his legs tangled with his own. He gently tried to push his partner off before noticing a figure in the corner of his eye. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach and he quickly darted his head to the left. His eyes widened with shock and his mouth dropped.

Standing just a few feet in front of him was a figure that resembled a scarecrow in a childlike form. He had seen these creatures before. This was the result of a child who must have gotten lost in the woods; however this one was different. He was wearing something, something giving off the presence of evil, a devilish purple mask…

* * *

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy… A boy, who after battling evil and saving Hyrule crept away from the land that had made him a legend, done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend._


End file.
